Weaving Insanity and Reality
by Tsuza Alzhea
Summary: Collection of Anon Non/Kink fills. Ch.02: Never did Hayato Gokudera think that he'd give a damn about Valentine's Day. Even more surprising? He was planning to give it to someone -- And it wasn't for the Tenth: It was someone far more extreme.
1. 33Cest: Malfunction

**:: Malfunction ::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
February 03, 2010  
-----**  
Disclaimer:  
**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! / Home Tutor Hitman Reborn!  
_© **Akira Amano**

-----  
**A/N:  
Please leave a review on the story you would like to leave a review on!  
(E.g. If you liked Ch.01, leave a comment on Ch.01. If you liked Ch.02, leave a comment there about it; not on Ch.01. Thank you!)  
**

For the _Anon Kink Meme_ at KHR LJ will now be not-so-anonymous since I'm posting it here. ;;**  
**Dear **Anon Requester**, I dedicate this to you -- And to all 33 lovers out there. xD**  
Prompt:** (TYL!Ryohei/Ryohei) || _Ryohei is so extreme the bazooka malfunctions :P_

**WARNING:** BRAIN IN PIECES WHEN WRITTEN. READ WITH CAUTION.

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "  
o0o0o_

Confused gray eyes found itself staring right back at cool, equally colored ones; the latter widening in surprise before holding a certain air of realization. A bandaged hand lifted itself to clear its owner's vision, thinking it was but a trick of the eye -- But no matter how hard he rubbed it, the figure remained -- But then again, he wasn't exactly looking at a mirror.

Ryohei's mouth dropped as he stared face-to-face with his twenty-five year-old self; his black suit thrown on the floor and about to remove his necktie.

"What in the—Who are you?! How did you get here? I thought I was training in an extremely secret part of the base -- And why do we look extremely alike!?"

A jovial laugh echoed from the taller man at the string of questions asked. The older Sun Guardian then proceeded to enlighten the teen of his situation -- or re-explain it; since the teen mentioned "base" he could assume he knew everything about being part of the Vongola Family already. Ryohei's lips formed a small "Oh" as he finally remembered all those little details; asking his older self what he had been doing and found out that he had just gone back from a mission.

This adult Ryohei _was _curious, though, as to why he did not disappear the moment his younger self got transported to this time. Mature eyes quickly slithered at the teen's current state. A small, sly grin began form on his lips as a general idea formed on what this young Sun Guardian had been doing; the possible cause of why the malfunction of the Ten-Year Bazooka took place.

Thankfully, the older Sun Guardian thought, explaining did not take much time -- for he knew how to deal with his younger counterpart.

Oh yes, he knew _very well_ how to deal with his younger, hyper, hot-blooded, _hormone-raged_ self.

"I should be the one asking you those questions, though," the older Ryohei said, raising an inquiring eyebrow. He knelt in front of the teen; leaning in closer as he slowly undid his tie. "But I wonder: What kind of _intense_ _training _have you been doing with that bazooka that made you come to this time without me replacing you?"

Ryohei blinked a fair few times; clueless to what those words meant. He noted the direction his older self was looking at and followed it: The heat on his face started to spread rapidly when he realized how sweaty his clothes were and of the way he held the purple Bazooka … In _such position_ on his unzipped pants. Greatly embarrassed to be caught that way, he fumbled to change his stance, and to hide his almost-exposed manhood.

"Wh-Wha -- _Hold_–It's not what you -- _Ah!_" Ryohei tried to defend himself, but was cut off when he felt a strong, calloused hand wrap itself on his lower part's bulge.

Ryohei gasped at the sudden touch; stopping himself from moaning as that hand teasingly rubbed his growing erection. The teen tried to protest; but another squeeze on his hardening crotch only made him educe an unreserved moan. Taking advantage of his open mouth, the older of the two caught the succeeding moans with his lips; delighting in the lewd noises echoing within the walls of their mouths. The older Sun Guardian grabbed a fistful of the younger one's silver hair and pulled his head back – deepening the kiss; letting his tongue roam freely inside the other's mouth while his hand lustfully stroked the teen's hardening length that twitched at the varying pace and force he pressed on it. He knew that he himself was also being allured by this peculiar twist of events: His breath hitched when the younger Ryohei's hands randomly caressed his chest and ran through his longer, grayish hair. He groaned as the other's knee grinded that area between his legs -- pain, _delicious_ pain, shooting all over him. The sensations bombarding them shook their whole being; their moans and groans resonating only a fraction of those feelings coursing within them.

Panting heavily as their lips broke apart, the older Sun Guardian gazed at those hazy eyes; grey being clouded with desire. The hormones were kicking into their highest extent.

"B-But …" Ryohei struggled to speak, as the other started to plant open-mouthed kisses on his neck. "The limit … F-Five minutes --"

The adult Ryohei chuckled inwardly. It seems his younger counterpart has failed to become aware of the fact that due to his "training" he had broken the Bazooka, and that more than five minutes have already passed since he got there.

"Then," the husky, masculine voice coaxed in Ryohei's ear; fingers unbuttoning their clothing. "I'll _extremely _make sure this will be _the longest five minutes of your life_."


	2. 3359: Recompensed Mishap

**:: Recompensed Mishap ::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
February 14, 2010  
-----**  
Disclaimer:  
**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! / Home Tutor Hitman Reborn!  
_© **Akira Amano**

-----  
**A/N:**  
**Please leave a review on the story you would like to leave a review on!  
(E.g. If you liked Ch.01, leave a comment on Ch.01. If you liked Ch.02, leave a comment there about it; not on Ch.01. Thank you!)  
**  
**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**** KUNG HEI FAT CHOI!**

For the _Anon Non-Kink Meme_ at KHR LJ Community.**  
Prompt:** 3359 (Ryohei / Gokudera) || _In honor of Valentine's Day, in which Gokudera gets Ryohei chocolates.  
Because he is a foreignerand forgets that girls give chocolates on Valentine's. And then Ryohei is an idiot and points this out._

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "  
o0o0o_

Never did Hayato Gokudera think that he'd give a damn about Valentine's Day.

For this day he was walking alone: As he let his footsteps slowly lead him towards their school, the grounds and buildings were notably painted with a mixture of red, pink, white and purple; of heart-shaped confetti and decorations. The atmosphere within the school was certainly different from usual -- aside from the cheerful air of having a school fair, there was an added hype to it -- almost choking, and dangerously easy to catch if you let your guard down. He discreetly observed his surroundings and took note of the girls around him: Walking, holding various sizes of boxes in their hands, giggling, peering towards him or some other guy. It _did_ make him wonder why none of the females he had seen so far held roses, or any types of flowers; after all, in Italy, guys would be giving the object of their affection various things aside from chocolates. Maybe it was an exclusive Japanese custom that chocolates are of higher value than anything?

Glaring, sea green eyes irked in irritation upon opening his bag and seeing a slim, golden box tied up with a small white ribbon; that which he had hastily dumped in his bag earlier to prevent anyone from seeing the moment he walked out the store downtown. He certainly did not want to be seen, or get caught, by anyone he knew.

Frustrating him further is the fact this item wasn't given to him by anyone: He actually _bought_ this exquisite box of éclairs. Even more surprising? He was planning to give it to someone -- And it _wasn't_ for the current Vongola Boss, his dear Tenth, nor was it for any of the girls in their class. He ran an uneasy hand through his silver hair. None of them had really caught his attention --

-- Well, none as extremely as the current voice of the person shouting out his "nickname".

He was ready to give Ryohei Sasagawa his usual menu of vulgar words, but had himself stop as he turned around to face the Boxing Club Captain. That bright, cheeky smile managed to bring down whatever annoyance he had earlier. Gokudera felt his eyebrow twitch; disregarding whether it was due to the unwanted nickname or for the small thought earlier.

The taller teen ran his bandaged hand through his short, messy ash-colored hair, panting as he mentioned how the younger teen seemed out of it; as the half-Italian could not hear his extreme calling. Gokudera felt heat rush through his cheeks when he found himself staring at the teen's well-built body -- sweat making his clothes cling to his body more than necessary -- and at those parted lips catching breath. He blushed even more when Ryohei complained that he had to run all the way to catch up with him: Why would Lawnhead bother chasing him? There was no reason to, right? He shouted at the other, flustering to hide the tinge of delight upon hearing those words. The Sun Guardian merely laughed boisterously at this response, making the Hurricane Bomb feel even more embarrassed; like he were transparent as glass. Of course he had to, the other replied: Since it was Gokudera he was after. The other could only click his tongue and turn his face away; hoping that Ryohei had not noticed the red painted on Gokudera's face.

As loud as Ryohei was, Gokudera could not deny how this man's charisma was … _highly_ contagious. That seemingly boundless energy was infectious, and the half-Italian often found himself in a light mood or wearing a small smile whenever he was around. It took a while before he got used to Ryohei suddenly appearing out of nowhere, slinging toned arms around his shoulders, shouting as if they're talking miles apart. Deep down, though, he had begun to enjoy the company -- But this was something he'd never be admitting outright. Especially when, he had only recently realized, that he was now always unconsciously looking forward to feeling his presence once again.

But it _still_ does irritate him when this upperclassman of his was being so _"extreme"_: It can cause quite a migraine.

Ryohei then rummaged through his pockets, and handed out a familiar, golden box – Gokudera's eyes grew wide upon seeing that it was the box of éclairs he had bought. Surprised sea green eyes stared dumbfounded at smiling grey ones; wondering how he had gotten it and how he found out it was his, but his voice could not form the words.

"You should be extremely more careful! What if the girl who gave you this found it just lying around, rejected? It would hurt her feelings to the extreme!"

"Wha–Hell no, no one gave that to me -- "

"I saw this drop from your bag!"

"Of course it would come from my bag, stupid, I bought it -- _Dammit_, why am I even explaining this to you?"

"Bought it? Oh! You wanted to eat this!"

"What the hell is with that head tilt, Lawnhead? And shit no, that's not for me, I'm giving it to -- "

"Huh? But don't guys only extremely give back to what girls give on Valentines during White Day?!"

"White Day? What on bloody earth are you -- SHIT."

"You extremely forgot that, Octopus -Head--!?"

"Shut up, Lawnhead! In Italy it's guys who give stuff on Valentines! Fuck it, why did I even bother getting _you_ anything in the first place--!"

Gokudera immediately covered his mouth with his hand; face flushed even redder than before. The Sun Guardian stood agape, seemingly processing what the latter had just said. Grey eyes glanced at the box, at Gokudera, and back at the box. A small "Oh" formed on Ryohei's lips, turning into a knowing grin. The Storm Guardian couldn't help but raise an inquiring eyebrow at the taller teen's current expression.

" … Hey, do they have White Day in Italy?"

" … Huh? Heck no, we've got none of those bloody complex--"

"--Then that means I won't have to wait for White Day to return the favor to the extreme!"

Only a failed stutter managed to escape as the storm flurried itself of the sun's rays.


End file.
